valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Co-consorts Arden and Leesa
Please note: This information was compiled by MerlynPrime, who has been adding to it as time allows. The notes, surrounded by asterisks (**), are his. You can find him on Facebook, or on Twitter (@JoshuaWMurcray). Works During the reign of the co-Consorts, the following works occur: * Oathblood: "The Talisman" * Oathblood: "Sword Sworn" * Oathbound * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Landscape of the Imagination" * Oathbreakers Timeline 1270 AF Arden and Leesa take the thrones of Valdemar. 1272 AF Mara Yveda tries to take magic by stealing Master Loren’s staff. Realizing that it held no magic itself she broke it in half and runs away. (Oathblood: "The Talisman") 1273 AF Mara Yveda settles in Potter and begins hunting through the ruins for magic talismans. (Oathblood: "The Talisman") 1274 AF End of Summer In two years Tarma will have finished her sword training and will also be bonded to Dharin. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") **Hypothetical: Tarma is probably sixteen years old.** Tarma's brother-uncle Kefta finishes his sword-dance and chooses Tarma to sing next in the celebration of a successful horse trading. In the middle of Tarma's song at the celebration her Clan was having, a group of bandits attack and kill all in her Clan but her. Tarma's voice is ruined when she is nearly strangled to death by a bandit. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") Seven Days & Nights Later Tarma stays with Clan Liha'irden to heal. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") On the morning of the eighth day Tarma cries blood-feud and takes Oath to be a Swordsworn. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") The Morning After Becoming Swordsworn Tarma leaves at dawn to begin her search for the bandits. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") At Midnight Tarma gets her first training session from a dead male Shin'a'in swordsworn. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") Four Nights Later Tarma gets trained from a woman Swordsworn. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") Kethry gets Need, when she is leaving the White Winds School, from an old mercenary named Baryl Longarm. (Oathbound: Chapter One) 1275 AF End of Summer On the anniversary of her Clan's massacre Tarma meets Kethry for the first time in the town of Brethers Crossroads in Ruvan, and finds the bandits who killed her Clan. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") Prince Roald is born to Co-Consorts Arden and Leesa of Valdemar. **Pure hypothetical** Two Days Later The bandits start having "accidental" deaths. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") Two Months Later The bandits start recruiting more people. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") Four Evenings Later Tarma and Kethry kill all but three of the bandits. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") That night Tarma and Kethry kill the remaining three bandits and thereby avenge the Tale’sedrin Clan. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") Tarma and Kethry become she’enedra – blood-sisters. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") Tarma meets the sword Need for the first time. *(Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") Tarma and Kethry decide to become mercenaries in order to earn money. (Oathblood: "Sword Sworn") 1276 AF Tarma and Kethry have been partners for six months. (Oathbound: Chapter One) Kethry is nineteen years old. (Oathbound: Chapter Two. Kethry mentions it has been seven years since she escaped her marriage.) Tarma is eighteen years old. Kavinestral is twenty-seven years old. (Oathbound: Chapter Two) Tarma meets Justin Twoblade and Ikan Dryvale for the first time in Mornedealth, Jkatha. (Oathbound: Chapter Two) Tarma, Kethry, Justin and Ikan Dryvale manage to disgrace Kavin and Wethes before heading to the Plains. (Oathbound: Chapter Three) Two Days Later Tarma and Kethry arrive in Potter and meet Master Egan Potter, Guildmaster of Wrightguild. (Oathblood: "The Talisman") Mara Yveda dies being shot with arrows by Tarma when Mara tries to kill Kethry by taking on the form of a bear. (Oathblood: "The Talisman") Several Weeks Later Tarma and Kethry arrive on the Plains. They spend spring and summer there. Early Fall Tarma and Kethry leave the Plains. (Oathbound: Chapter Five) Deep in the Pelagir Hills Kethry summons a familiar and a kyree named Warrl arrives and bonds with Tarma instead of Kethry. (Oathbound: Chapter Five) Late Fall Tarma and Kethry sign on with the Mercenary Guild and almost immediately get hired by Sir Skolte to escort his bride, Darthela from Lythecare to Fromish. (Oathbound: Chapter Six) Beginning of Winter Tarma and Kethry meet-up with Justin and Ikan Dryvale in Fromish. (Oathbound: Chapter Six) Tarma and Kethry sign on with Justin and Ikan Dryvale to escort some jewel merchants from Fromish to Mornedealth. Tarma and Kethry leave the caravan before getting to Mornedealth. (Oathbound: Chapter Six) 1278 AF Tarma is trained by a male Swordsworn who teaches her a two-handed pattern-dance. (Oathbound: Chapter Six; Oathblood: "Keys") Captain Idra of the Sunhawks formed the mercenary Sunhawks twenty-five years before meeting Tarma and Kethry. It has been four or five years since they found out that Bard Leslac has been creating ballads about them. (Oathbreakers: Chapter One) Lady Idra, Captain of the Sunhawks and Princess of Rethwellan is murdered by her brother King Raschar of Rethwellan. Tarma, Kethry and Jadrek find the Sword That Sings during their winter journey through the Comb. Tarma and Kethry meet Herald Roald, heir to the throne of Valdemar and son of King Arden and Queen Leesa. King Raschar of Rethwellan is killed. Prince Stefansen is made king of Rethwellan. He is married to Mertis and has a son named Megrarthon. Bard Leslac is forced to marry Countess Reine of Valdemar. 1309 AF Jadrie is born to Kethryveris and Jadrek. 1311 AF Henrick is born in Asherberg, Karse. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One) Category:History